Contigo
by chofisrad
Summary: Caer y levantarse. Dialogo entre Harry y Hermione despues de la muerte de Sirius


_Abril 6 de 2008:_

Asi que, en esta noche de insomnio y ansiedad decidi subir un oneshot (con posible continuacion, no es seguro, pero pueden intentar convencerme ). Se que **Sofi Potter** y **barbie potter granger** entenderan de que hablo (sino les explicare en el msn )

Pues bien, espero que les guste, es medio angst por que hoy me pego la depre y la verdad solo publicare por que no queria guardarmelo, aun asi ojala lo disfruten.

... Ok, me acabo de animar a hacerla songfic xD, asi que si lo desean pueden leerlo mientras escuchan _Give unto me_ de Evanescence.

Ahora si:

**CONTIGO**

Solo escuchaba el crepitar de las llamas, intentando sosegar aquel ardor que no le dejaba dormir. Tenían tan solo algunos días en el nuevo curso y parecía que había pasado una eternidad desde su encuentro furtivo con los mortífagos en el ministerio de magia, sin embargo las heridas le ardían aun en carne viva. Sus parpados le cubrían las orbes verdes, mientras el dolor iba cediendo poco a poco dando paso a esa culpa que lo aquejaba cada madrugada. El enorme velo se extendía ante sus ojos, ondeando con la parsimonia de una hoja de otoño, como si estuviera nuevamente allí, esperando verlo caer…

El crujir de las duelas lo distrajo, regresándolo bruscamente a la realidad. Volteo rápidamente hacia las escaleras y pudo verla girar de regreso a su habitación.

- ¿Hermione?

_I've been watching you from a distance  
The distance sees through your disguise  
All I want from you is your hurting  
I want to heal you  
I want to save you from the dark_

- Yo… disculpa, no sabia que estabas aquí – Le miro fijamente, como bocetando en su cabeza cada uno de sus rasgos escrupulosamente - ¿Sucede algo?

- No - respondió de manera apresurada - Nada, vuelve a la cama

- La castaña se sentó a su lado, fijando su vista en un punto irrelevante, esperando que se dispusiera a decirle la verdad.

- No es tu culpa - Susurro, aun sin mirarlo, pero adivinando sus pensamientos – No es culpa de nadie en realidad - El siguió guardando silencio, aparentando que no le importaba – Sirius solo…

- ¡Solo intento salvarme! Y yo no hice nada… nada – Exploto de repente, hundiendo la cabeza entre sus manos – Fue mi culpa, si tan solo te hubiera escuchado nada de esto

- Ya paso, no podemos hacer nada por remediarlo - Hermione se había puesto en cuclillas frente a el, forzando el contacto de sus ojos

- Todo esto es mi culpa. Voldemort mato a mis padres buscándome, Sirius murió, les han hecho daño. Esto no es justo, yo no debería estar aquí

- ¡No vuelvas a decir eso! Hay tantas personas que te queremos y a veces te esfuerzas tanto en ignorarnos, es como si solo te importaran los caídos cuando los demás estamos aquí, por ti - Explico ella, levantándose bruscamente para dar vueltas por toda la Sala Común – Los Weasley, Dumbledore, Mc Gonagall, yo…

_Give unto me your troubles  
I'll endure your suffering  
Place onto me your burden  
I'll drink your deadly poison_

- Los Weasley… A veces pienso que han sufrido tanto por mi, no los merezco

- Ellos te quieren, Harry, quieren estar contigo. Todos queremos verte feliz, pero a veces parece que disfrutas tanto sufrir. – Se recargo momentáneamente en una de las paredes, tomando un descanso para tomar aire – Estoy cansada. Cansada de intentar sacarte de tu abismo si te niegas a ver lo demás. Corremos o luchamos. Caemos y nos levantamos. Hagamos lo que hagamos todo tiene una repercusión, y no siempre será tu culpa. Quizás todo este tiempo haz andado el camino equivocado, siempre será mas difícil llegar a la meta andando entre las rocas, la caída duele mas. Puedes caminar en otro sendero

- ¿Para que caminar si podemos volar? – Rezongo, con una sonrisa irónica y la vista clavada en la chimenea

- Así como para correr hay que aprender primero a caminar, para volar necesitas levantarte. No quiero verte así – La castaña lo observaba desde el ultimo escalón, jugueteando con sus dedos nerviosamente – Eres mi mejor amigo y me duele, vuelve a ser el mismo, el dolor no es bueno

- El dolor purifica el alma, ¿no es así? De mi no quedan mas que polvo y cenizas. Estoy loco

- Todos estamos locos, por x o y razón pero lo estamos

- Y locos estamos mejor

- El punto es que enfoques tu locura

- ¿Enfocarla en que? He enfocado mi locura en dar todo por los demás y en poner mis mejillas para que prueben el odio de las cachetadas, ¿Eso no es suficiente? – Su tono calmado le calaba aun mas que si lo gritara, era solo una prueba mas de lo hondo que perforaba su corazón el dolor acumulado a lo largo de los años

- ¡Pero se las estas dando a Pilatos! – Respondió, en un arrebato por que hablara con el mismo coraje que ella tenia en ese momento para con el, para con su necedad – Deja de lastimarte a ti mismo, no hay razón para probar ese odio

- No puedo. Lo siento en el aire. Lo siento en el ser. Lo siento en mi

- Y yo quisiera erradicarlo, pero lo aspiras cada vez con mas fervor - La desesperación iba apoderándose de ella, le dolía tanto y sin embargo intentaba conservar la calma del mejor modo posible

_Why should I care if they hurt you  
Somehow it matters more to me  
Than if I were hurting myself  
Save you (save you)  
I'll save you_

- Porque así vivo, porque así respiro, envenenándome con el cianuro, hasta que pague, ¿por qué? por ser humano. ¿Por qué? por ser débil, iluso, hipócrita. ¿Por qué? ¡Que importa!

- Pero no tienes que serlo. No quiero que lo seas. Entiéndeme. Te quiero, del mejor modo que puedo; te aguanto tus desplantes, tus locuras, tu mal humor, tu frustración, tu coraje. Te apoyo en todo lo que puedo. Pero no soporto ver como te hundes de ese modo por que simplemente se pierde todo lo que somos. No eres tú, no soy yo, solo nos convertimos en dos personas unidas ¿Por que? ¡Por nada!

- ¿Eso es lo que quieres decir? ¿Qué nos unamos? Unidos… Tantas veces lo he meditado. Tantas veces he estado a punto de pedírtelo y tantas veces al fin he renunciado – Respondió sin voltear, como si el solo contacto de sus ojos le quemara

- Yo… no se… que decirte, no se que pensar…

- No es necesario. El amor no es para mi

- Es solo que me duele tanto verte sufrir. De verdad eres, no se, podría decirte de una buena vez que eres la persona mas importante para mi, pero supongo que estaría mintiendo, hay tantas personas importantes para mi que no podría escoger una en particular, pero aun así no se como haces esto.

_Fear not the flame of my love's candle  
Let it be the sun in your world of darkness  
Give unto me all that frightens you  
I'll have your nightmares for you  
If you sleep soundly_

- ¿Hacer que? ¿Perderme en la demencia?

- Esto, convertirte en todo y nada a la vez. Ser importante para tanta gente y que no te importe, que realmente centre tu ira y tu furia en lugar de canalizarla

- ¿Soy importante? ¡Por supuesto! Me adoran, me idolatran, solo quieren al héroe, al Elegido, al niño que vivió, pero ¿y que?

- ¡Que no eso no te importe! ¡Que la gente pueda desvivirse por ti y te valga una mierda!

- Hace tiempo solía creer en muchas cosas…

- Ese es el problema, solías hacerlo

- Pero mi alma se envejeció, tal vez mas pronto que mi cuerpo

- ¿Por qué no hacerlo ahora?

- Por que un viejo espera su ocaso

- ¿Y si en vez de ocaso fuera amanecer? Te cierras a una idea y no puedes ver mas allá de aquello que quieres creer, ese es tu problema

_Give unto me your troubles  
I'll endure your suffering  
Place onto me your burden  
I'll drink your deadly poison_

- No, no lo es. Tengo un destino marcado y solo quiero seguir esa línea para que todo termine de una vez.

- ¡Maldición! ¿Siempre tienes que ver el lado negativo? Solo quiero que veas que hay algo mejor de lo que tu crees, que la otra cara de la moneda te sonríe, por que estoy segura de que es así, pero no me lo permites, cuando yo doy un paso para acercarme a ti tu das dos hacia el barranco y estoy harta de que mis esfuerzos no sirvan de nada, y no valdrán la pena mientras no quieras así. Si eres un Quijote cansado de los Molinos de viento quizás debas cambiar de historia

- ¿Y cual prefieres? ¿Los tres cochinitos? No es algo con lo que pueda jugar, entiéndelo Hermione, no puedo hacer nada contra esto

- ¡Claro que puedes! Pero nunca podrás hacerlo solo, déjanos

- Disfruto de la soledad más que de cualquier otra cosa. Ella si es celosa

- Pero te absorbe y no debes permitirlo

- ¿Y por que no? Si me da seguridad, si me escucha. Llora conmigo. Sueña conmigo. Vive conmigo.

- ¿Entonces te basta con que la soledad te escuche, sueñe y viva contigo? ¿Te es suficiente?

- No. Pero es con lo que cuento ahora

- ¿Cuentas con ella? Entonces no se que carajo estoy haciendo yo en este momento si la soledad hace todo eso por mi. ¿Por qué me permito caer de este modo? ¿Por qué estoy llorando? – El volteo repentinamente, como una especie de acto reflejo. Su mirada había cambiado y pareciese que aquella hosca actitud que mantenía durante la noche se había esfumado

_Fear not the flame of my love's candle  
Let it be the sun in your world of darkness  
Give unto me all that frightens you  
I'll have your nightmares for you  
If you sleep soundly_

- ¿Hermione? ¿Hermione, estas llorando?

- No, estoy saltando de gusto con un mono en cada mano… - Comento ella con sarcasmo, aun perdida en la oscuridad

- No, en serio, ¿Hermione, estas llorando?

- ¿Tendría por que mentirte?

- No

- Entonces si, estoy llorando. Ese es el problema, que no logras imaginar siquiera lo que los demás te queremos. Solo te importa lo que quieres ver

- ¿Cuántas personas habían llorado por el? No podía recordarlas, o, al menos, jamás las había visto. Podía ver a su madre, frente a su cuna encarando al mas poderoso de los magos, seguro de que al menos una furtiva lagrima de coraje había emanado de sus ojos, solo ella, solo ella lloro por el, por su pesar, por su vida. Y ahora tenia a su mejor amiga, presa del llanto silencioso, tan cerca de el.

- Perdóname. Mil y un veces perdón - Dijo, simplemente, sin acercarse del todo a la castaña

- No tengo nada que perdonarte.

- ¿Por que no? ¡Te he hecho daño!

- No querías hacerlo y eso por mi esta bien. Dañamos a los demás sin querer, a veces eso no implica que la culpa nos persiga

- ¿Por qué no? Los dañamos

- Pero no es la intención, si lo hiciéramos valdría la pena. ¿Qué más da el sufrir? ¡Podemos sobreponernos! Débil, débil, débil. Soy débil. Pero la debilidad no es pecado, Harry, a veces sucede

- La debilidad permite que te pisoteen cuando estas caído

- La debilidad te enseña a no caer. La debilidad si te desahoga. - El guardo silencio. Se acerco mas a ella, levantando su mentón para ver aun el rastro de lagrimas recorriendo sus mejillas, acerco su pulgar, lentamente, en un intento por calmar el derramar paulatino de su llanto, pero Hermione lo tomo por la muñeca, deteniéndolo – No. No es necesario, si sucedió fue por que lo permití, no es tu culpa, o al menos no del todo, no quiero que las seques si son en vano. No quiero ser una mas de las culpas a tu espalda - Se levanto con cuidado y, dándole la espalda al ojiverde comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación – Te quiero Harry, jamás lo olvides.

_Fear not the flame of my love's candle  
Let it be the sun in your world of darkness_

Recargo su aun ardiente cicatriz en la fría pared de piedra, pensando que las estrellas se habían apagado aquella noche.


End file.
